Icing the Devil
by LongLive10
Summary: Crowley has a plan to kill Lucifer. What happens when that plan fails. Featuring Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley and my write in, Charlotte.
1. And So We Meet Again

**Okay so this is my first FanFic so enjoy! Aaand…pleeeease review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I really wish I did.**

I sat down in the fancy armchair. Crowley's dark eyes were fixed on me; a small smile was creeping across his lips. "You know what I want, don't you Charlotte?" He asked, the words barely a whisper. He leaned back in the leather chair that sat behind the large mahogany desk. The room was lit by a desk lamp that sat on a corner table. I folded my arms and glared across the desk at him. He chuckled, but I could not figure out how this amused him.

He leaned forward, "Oh, Charlotte, always being the brave one. Unnecessary of course. I wouldn't hurt you." I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh. "This from a demon. Right, I find you _so_ trustworthy." I was tired and I wasn't exactly up for playing games with him. "Yeah Crowley, I know what you want." He had called me several times, insisting that I get there as soon as possible. Needless to say, I finally gave in.

Crowley stood and crossed the room, still eyeing me. "Will you do it then?" He asked, in what was barely a whisper. "Yeah okay. Just don't call me again." I said wearily, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Glad to hear that. He said, his face lighting up. I stood up, my knee length leather boots were silent on the hardwood floors of Crowley's office. Funny thing, a demon with an office. I picked up my navy blue jacket that was draped across the back of the suede chair I had been occupying earlier.

He moved to a large set of drawers and opened one towards the middle. I waited a moment to see what he was doing. In his hands was something that made my eyes widen. The Colt. He smirked slightly, and handed me the gun. I gave a half-hearted smile. "Tell me why I want to help you again?" I asked him in a tired voice. "Because," He said simply, "I have an interest in survival. When Lucifer gets sprung from his box, you can bet that he'll find a meat puppet for their little celebrity death match. They'll destroy the earth, him and Michael. And after he destroys the earth, you can bet he'll just destroy us too, starting with the ones who've been _helping _you and your hunting buddies."

I nodded. "Fair enough." I said as I put on my jacket and walked out the door. "Oh and one more thing, Charlotte," He said as I left, "Don't die." I gave him the most sarcastic of grins and left his house. I didn't waste a second getting to my beaten Jeep and sitting down, letting my head fall against the back of the seat. My eyes closed but I knew now was not the time to sleep. I pulled out my cell phone, flipping through contacts until I found who I was looking for.

The phone on the other line rang for a minute until I got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean." I said wearily, on the verge of passing out.

"_Charlotte_?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah it's me. Listen I need to talk to you in person. Where are you?"

There was the sound of rustling papers and the jingle of a key.

"The Blue River Motel in Blue River, Colorado. Room 108. Charlie, what's going on?"

"Not now, Dean." I said gently. "I'll be there soon."

I heard Sam in the background. "Is that Charlie?"

Dean must have nodded.

"Hey, Charlie." Sam was on the line now.

"Hey, Sammy." I smiled at the nickname. I knew only Dean was allowed to use it.

"Don't—_seriously_? You know."

I laughed. "Bye, Sam. I'll see you both soon."

I showed up in Blue River, Colorado well past 10:00 and found the motel pretty fast. I strolled the halls until I found room 108. Slowly, I knocked three times on the worn blue door. It opened slightly, revealing the youngest Winchester. I smiled at him. No, I smiled _up _at him. The kid had gotten tall. Really tall. "How's the weather up there, Sammy?" I laughed. He gave me a signature confused Sam look and said "Good to see you too, Charlie." I hugged him. He looked a little embarrassed as he hugged me back.

I scanned the room. "DEAN!" I ran at him. He caught me in a flying hug as I threw my arms around him. "Hey, Charlie!" He said hugging me back. I laughed as Dean made a "thumbs up" gesture to Sam, who let out an annoyed sigh. "Aw, poor Sammy." I said, giving him my best puppy pout. He rolled his eyes and turned away. I could tell he was sort of upset that Dean was getting all the attention. I crossed the room and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I said in an innocent tone as I put my arms around him and looked up, smiling. "Mmhmm." He was looking rather uncomfortable.

"So I'm sure you didn't come all this way to give us a hug. What's going on?" Dean asked, his green eyes narrowing. "Crowley." The one word was enough to make him swear. "What does he want? I'm sure he'd love it if _we_ did his dirty work for him." Dean did not seem to like Crowley. I reached into my jacket and pulled out the Colt. Both Winchesters looked surprised. "He wants you to ice the devil."

"Where did he—" Sam started, but then answered his own question. "Bella." I smiled grimly. "Yeah, a little henchman of hers." I sat down at the small wooden table by the window and stared into the parking lot. "Okay, whatever. It doesn't matter how he got it, it just matters that we have it now." Dean said. "Yeah. Dean, Crowley might have a point. What if we can kill him? I wouldn't have to be the vessel anymore." Sam said. "Yeah, and Lucy wouldn't get to wear you to Prom." Dean said with a smile. I laughed. "Sounds fool-proof. We're going to shoot Satan in the face." Dean said. "Sure you are." Dean glared at me. "Got better plans?" I looked at the tacky, patterned carpet, then at Dean. "No."

**So what did you think? Should I write more? (Please say yes.****) And press the review button! **


	2. The Worst Idea Ever

**Attention people of earth! I have written more! I hope you like it!**

**More Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, there would be no fiction because I would make it happen.**

I slept on the couch, curled into a ball, Dean's leather jacket draped over me. The worn leather was somehow comforting. Though the couch was not the least bit soft, I was content to lay there forever. This was the most rest I had gotten in months. I snapped awake at the sound of an old worn-out floorboard. I opened my eyes just enough to see the source of the noise.

Through the dull moonlight I could see someone standing by the window. He had dark, messy hair and was wearing a suit and tan trench coat. He turned to face me and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I could feel the stranger staring at me. It felt like he could _tell _I wasn't asleep. I didn't know what to do, so I did about the stupidest thing you could do. I sat up. "Who the heck are you?" I said, rather loudly to wake Sam and Dean. Sure enough, my idea worked. "Charlie…what are yelling about?" Dean mumbled, squinting across the room. "Cas?" He said with what sounded like surprise, or as close as you could come to that at two in the morning.

I sat on the couch, confused. "You _know _him?" I asked. "Yeah. Cas, what are you doing here? It's like, sleeping time." He said. He was half awake and it was very obvious. "I came to tell you that your plan to kill Lucifer will never work." He said, his voice was so monotonous that it was hard to concentrate on. "Cas…it's two in the morning. Do you really have to tell us now?" He asked, annoyed by Mr. Trench Coat Brigade. "I would've waited, but _she_ decided you should know now." He said, pointing at me. "Oh, so I'm just supposed to let some _random guy _waltz in here and possibly kill my friends?" I said defensively. "Guys, cool it." Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why won't it work?" Sam asked, his voice sounded worried. After all, this concerned him most. He was Satan's vessel and we weren't about to let the devil get the best of him yet. "There are five things this gun cannot kill. Lucifer is one of them." 'Cas' said. "Alright, who _is_ he?" I asked, still horribly lost. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." His face was totally serious. "Oh, c'mon! Angels don't exist!" I said, skeptical. Dean flashed a grin. "Actually, they do." They could tell I didn't believe them.

Suddenly, the lamp's light bulb exploded in sparks. Shadows of massive wings spread across the motel room. My jaw dropped and I was totally speechless. They were absolutely beautiful. "He wasn't lying about the whole angel thing." Dean said as Castiel smiled half-heartedly. I nodded.

I had come to terms with the fact that angels now existed, or rather, had been there all along. Now it was time for the problem at hand. Killing Lucifer. If Cas knew the Colt wouldn't work, what _would_ work? Holy water was out. It hadn't worked on Azazel so why would it work on Lucifer? Devils trap? Once again, no. There were plenty of demons that could break those and besides, Lucifer was an angel. Though he was fallen, he still had to play by the rules. Exorcisms were off the list too. You couldn't exorcise an angel, even a fallen one. Ruby's knife was out of the question as it was made of the same metal as the Colt's new bullets. So far, we seemed to be screwed.

Suddenly, Sam said the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. "What if I say yes?" This obviously upset Cas, because he disappeared with the faint sound of beating wings. "No." Dean growled. Sam seemed to think this was a logical idea. "No seriously, Dean. What if I say yes, and then _I _jump in." He sounded serious. That's what scared me. "No. I'm not letting my brother take a swan dive into _HELL_!" He roared, clearly rejecting Sam's plan.

I looked up at Sam. "No, Sammy. You can't. I'm not going to let you." My eyes stung with the tears I was working hard to hold back. "Let's be realistic here, Sam. How are you going to fight of the devil when he's _possessing _you?" Dean nodded in agreement. "Sam, it's crazy. I've been to hell and back and it's not where you want to go on vacation." Sam looked disappointed. "You're both so _selfish_! Seriously, you'd take me over saving the lives of 6 _billion_ people?" Dean looked at me. "Yes." We said in perfect unison.

Sam still wasn't convinced. "Sammy, I love you way too much to let you throw yourself into the pit." I stood up and walked over, reaching for his hand. I stared up at him, my eyes burning, willing myself not to cry, to stand up and be the tough one. "No. Please, Sam." He looked down at me, determination in his eyes. "No, Charlie. I'm going to stop him and I don't care if you want me to or not." He said, the stubborn streak showing.

I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down on the couch next to Dean. Dean's eyes were fixed on the floor, as if it hurt just to look at his brother. I watched him and saw silent tears running down his face. I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Dang it, Sam!" I yelled at him. "Do you just not see that your brother _LOVES _you? That _I _love you?" I was furious. "Charlie, just give it up." Dean said, looking at me with defeat in his eyes. "I'm going to do it. Don't try to stop me." Sam said as he walked out the door.

**Sooo? Did you like it? I know the review button is feeling lonely. Please press it. **


	3. Brainstorm

**Part three! Huzzah! Enjoy!**

**Another fabulous disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does. Sad face.**

Dean and I sat on the old couch, staring at the floor. Sam couldn't have gotten far. I walked to the door, opening it slowly, praying that I would see Sam standing there. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him leaning against the side of the Impala. I hopped down the few stairs that separated me from the gray and black gravel of the motel parking lot. "You don't know where to go do you?" I asked quietly. "No." He admitted. Well at least he was honest. It's not that it was a bad plan it's just that it was…a bad plan. "Come back inside. I'm sure we can call Bobby and figure something out." I offered, hoping he would take the bait. "Fine. Just don't try to change my mind." I gave a slight nod, knowing I was about to flat out lie to his face. "Fair enough."

When Sam and I walked back in, Dean looked up from the floor. His expression was one of confusion, but not of disappointment. "Sam?" He said, his voice echoing his expression. "Yeah. Charlie here convinced me to stay." I gave a half-hearted smile. "Really, it wasn't that hard." I said, winking at Sam, who in return glared down at me. "Alright then. I'll call Bobby; see if he has any ideas." Dean said, rifling through his duffle bag in search of his phone.

The first thing I heard when Dean told Bobby about Sam's plan was: "IDJIT!" It was loud enough to hear through the phone. I glanced at Sam who looked like a sad puppy that had just been tossed outside. The conversation between Dean and Bobby went on for a good ten minutes. I couldn't get much out of it because all Dean really said was "yes", "no" or the occasional swear word. It was completely unhelpful. Finally, Dean snapped the phone closed. "We're going to Bobby's. Pack it up." He said, throwing some clothes and his favorite gun into his bag. "Does he have any ideas?" Sam asked, seeming hopeful. I prayed he was finally rethinking diving into the pit. "He might. Let's just hope he's right about this."

The drive to Bobby's took a few hours even with Dean behind the wheel. We were all pretty tired. I had fallen asleep across the back seat, wrapping a flannel jacket around me. When we arrived, Sam shook me awake. "Charlie, we're here." He said groggily. He must have fallen asleep too. I got out of the car and bent backwards, cracking my back. "Agh, that's disgusting." Sam said to me, a disturbed look crossing his face. "Whatever." I said with a smile. We headed to Bobby's front porch relatively silently. Before any of us could knock, the door opened to reveal Bobby, rolling his wheelchair out of our way.

"Hey, Bobby!" I said, leaning down to hug him. "You've gotten big, Charlotte. Last time I saw you, you were 'bout this high." He motioned with his hand to about four feet. I laughed, remembering when Dad had brought me to Bobby Singer's house for the first time. I had thought that he was probably the coolest person I'd ever me. That was when I was about seven. This was twenty years later. Lots had changed over those years, the years I had been learning to hunt. I was jerked out of my memories by Dean, who grabbed my arm and towed me into the library with everyone else.

As it turned out, there wasn't much you could do to blow Satan's brains out. We sat in silence for a while, contemplating ideas that might work, all avoiding Sam's idea. There was a faint sound of wings behind me and I turned to see Cas standing behind me, a serious expression crossing his face. I gave a slight smile. I had to admit, Cas was adorable…in that nerdy little angel way. "Right, go ahead. Tell me it's the worst plan you've ever heard." Sam said, knowing he was going to get it sooner or later. "Sure, I'd be happy to tell you that if that's what you want to hear, but it's not what I think." The angel answered. Sam's face looked surprised. "Seriously?" He asked. "You and your brother have a habit of exceeding my expectations. You might actually be able to withstand it. Though it wouldn't be easy." I thought of what this might mean. Dean gave Cas a slight glare and Bobby mouthed the words 'demon blood.' I could only wonder what had happened to the youngest Winchester while I had been gone.

**Like? Dislike? Don't know?**

'**Tis what the review button is for! Tell the happy author about it! (That's meeeee!)**

**Please review. It makes me want to write.**


End file.
